


A Golden Present

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, i just want viktor to be happy ok, ice adolescence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Viktor returns to the shore in St. Petersburg.





	A Golden Present

**Author's Note:**

> ok let's be real, we all know I'm doing this because of the new info about the yoi movie. I already put this in tumblr, so might as well stick it here as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So this was inspired by the new [art](http://yurionice-movie.com/images/mainvisual.jpg) on the poster for the [upcoming yoi movie, Ice Adolescence](http://yurionice-movie.com/en/). 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'M SO HYPED FOR THIS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO~~
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Viktor Nikiforov stood on the snowy shore, staring out at the ocean

The blue scarf around his neck did nothing against the chill of the evening, and his silver hair was swept free of his neat ponytail by the wind.  At his feet, his puppy Makkachin whined hopefully, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Viktor smiled a little hollowly, and bent down to scratch her on the head.

“It’s alright, Makka,” he murmured.  “It’s alright.”  

Viktor straightened again, and stared out at the horizon. In each of his pockets, his fingers brushed against cool metal. Viktor hesitated, and then pulled out a silver medal from his right pocket, staring down at it. An Olympic silver. Probably the pinnacle of his career, in all likeliness.  And yet, it didn’t feel like it meant anything, not now.

Viktor swallowed hard.  He felt like his ribs had been cracked open, his heart and lungs exposed to the freezing wind. He angrily stuffed the medal back in his pocket, and then pulled out the other thing he had brought with him. A pair of scissors.

Viktor held out a hank of long, slightly greasy hair, staring at the silver strands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, raising his eyes to the sky, and then made the first cut.

When Viktor left the beach, trudging back to his dark apartment with Makkachin by his side, he left clumps of the hair he had cut on the sand and snow until they were washed away by the sea.

***

Viktor Nikiforov stood on the shore, staring out at the ocean.  At his feet sat his beloved Makkachin, her muzzle now threaded with the silver hairs of age. Viktor smiled down at her, tangling the fingers of one hand in her scruff, and then stared down at the medal in his other hand.

A World Championship gold sparkled in the palm of his hand, outshone only by the gold of his engagement and wedding rings. But the medal wasn’t his.

“Vitya?” Yuuri called from behind him, and Viktor turned with a smile, closing his fingers over the warm gold medal in his hand. Yuuri stood at the edge of the sand, bundled up in his coat and hat, cheeks pink with cold.

“Just a moment, my darling,” Viktor promised. He cast one last glance towards the horizon.  Instead of reminding him of the night he had cut his hair and shed his childhood, the ocean reminded him of Hasetsu.

When Viktor left the beach, back to his apartment with his life and love by his side, he left only footprints in the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment/ask questions or ~~scream~~ talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a fabulous day, dear reader!


End file.
